


【凛杀】无执无生

by foreverbluewind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbluewind/pseuds/foreverbluewind
Summary: 本质是关于「成年人不做选择全都要」跟「鱼与熊掌不可兼得」之间根本矛盾的探讨。结论是不管如何反正就是全都要。红尘之中，总有看不开的痴人，放不下的执念，一如世间你我。





	【凛杀】无执无生

***

四月时节的江南，总是阴雨绵密，持续不绝。  
雨滴顺风飘落在窗棂上，沾湿了糊在表面的轻薄麻纸。  
杀无生伸手稍稍抬窗望向屋外，院中那棵梅树上的果子今日看着颜色又黄了些。  
身后卷残云也透过空隙看见了日渐成熟的梅子，顿时嚷嚷起来。  
「梅子黄了！师尊，我们去摘些尝尝鲜吧！」  
十五岁的半大少年，正是特别贪嘴的时候。  
杀无生还没回答，坐在一旁悠闲抽烟那人已经笑着开口。  
「既如此，待明日雨停，我们三人便一同去摘梅子吧。」  
言毕，他向杀无生眨了眨眼，微微一哂。  
卷残云闻言大喜，立刻嘴甜恭维道：「谢谢凛叔！就知道凛叔你对我好！」  
凛雪鸦不怀好意地反问道：「哦，这么说来阿卷你觉得你师父对你不好？」  
少年登时一个激灵，忙偷眼看了下杀无生，咽了口水急急分辩：「不是！师尊对我自然是很好的……比凛叔你还好！」  
杀无生轻哼一声放下窗户，没有理会徒弟拙劣的马屁，任由他跟凛雪鸦在那不着边际扯谈。

开一间道场，收一个徒弟，伴一名爱人。  
从未想过，凛雪鸦为他描绘的美梦，竟真有实现的一天。  
杀无生看着眼前情景，不觉一阵恍惚。

***

那场剑技大会最后是以平局收场。  
当天会场风平浪静，杀无生毫无悬念一路败尽对手，站到了铁笛仙面前。  
师徒二人展开激烈终局之战。  
但当杀无生发现自己无法以不伤恩师性命的招式取胜时，他停止了攻击。  
——此前他曾一度想要亲手杀死铁笛仙，夺取剑圣之位。  
然而就在即将刺出关键一剑之时，他想起了与那人的约定。  
无关生死，仅是单纯剑术切磋，堂堂正正赢得胜利，洗刷剑鬼恶名。  
然后，以「鸣凤决杀」之名重生。

对于他的收手举动，铁笛仙在沉默许久之后，宣布两人战平。  
以往铁笛仙的对手无一不是落败收场。  
杀无生是几十年来唯一一个例外。  
铁笛仙向着既熟悉又陌生的弟子发问：「你想得到剑圣之位吗，吾徒。」  
杀无生淡漠摇头：「在堂堂正正击败你之前，我尚无资格问鼎剑圣。」  
说完，他向恩师一揖，不带留恋转身离去。  
「鸣凤决杀……」背后遥遥传来铁笛仙的声音：「是个好名。」  
「……我亦同感。」杀无生低声自语，嘴角微不可察地勾起一瞬。

踏出会场，一眼就见掠风窃尘站在门口倚柱而立。  
看到杀无生身影，银发男子笑吟吟说道：「欢迎归来。」  
仿佛诸事未改，一切如常。

***

之后两人来到一个江南小镇。  
其时正值八月，放眼所见皆是一派三秋桂子，十里荷花胜景。  
凛雪鸦——就是掠风窃尘，十分喜爱当地风景，拉着杀无生撺掇他在此开设道场。  
杀无生本人一向随遇而安，也不讨厌此处，便半推半就答应了对方提议。  
他们在镇外不远的郊野找了间屋子，据说原来是某位地主的房产，改作道场大小还算合适。  
凛雪鸦问及杀无生道场以何为名，后者不假思索回答：「就叫鸣凤道场。」  
于是大门顶部挂上了写着「鸣凤道场」的匾额。  
初步安置下来以后，杀无生待在家继续收拾场地，招揽学徒的任务却是凛雪鸦担下了。按理这活本应由作为道场主人的杀无生来做，可寻常人难免为他冷峻气势所慑而退避三舍，所以只能交给凛雪鸦去办。

「掠、不……凛，外出小心。」对于这人在旅途中不经意告知他的真名，杀无生唤得还不够熟悉。  
「哈，我去去就回。」凛雪鸦轻松地朝他摆了摆手，向着镇上潇洒行去。  
杀无生望着对方背影，突然感觉道场有些过分空旷。

***

凛雪鸦很快从镇上带回一名带艺前来投师的少年。

少年自称名叫卷残云，年满十五，一心亟欲拜得名师练成绝艺扬名江湖。  
杀无生对他一番考察，发现少年所学武艺虽说驳杂，基础打得却是不错，只需好好纠正即可。唯一缺点就是他性子过于跳脱，即便思维敏捷，终究不免流于浮躁，怕是要费一番工夫改造才行。思及此处，杀无生不禁颇感头痛。  
「无生，你认为此子资质如何？」凛雪鸦拍了拍少年肩膀，看着他笑问道，言语之中似对自己的选择相当有把握。  
卷残云也抬起头眼巴巴地望着他紧张等待评价。  
对凛雪鸦的问题，良久，杀无生才回应一句：「……尚可。」

从此鸣凤道场有了首名弟子。

***

卷残云不是一个难教的弟子。  
少年基础扎实，头脑聪明，平时练剑也肯用功。除了个性略嫌轻浮，杀无生对他几乎没有不满意的地方。  
只是杀无生虽非沉默寡言之人，跟熟识之人相处时甚至堪称健谈，自身性格仍是偏向冷淡，因此跟卷残云的师徒关系实在难称热络。倒是凛雪鸦那个八面玲珑的家伙跟少年很快就混熟了，哄得小鬼一口一声「凛叔」叫得好不亲热，让杀无生这个当师父的偶尔都有一丝嫉妒。幸好卷残云到底没被凛雪鸦唬得找不着北，依然一如既往敬重师父，杀无生也就不去计较这两人的交情了。

***

「凛叔。」卷残云坐在树干上摘了梅子往下扔，忽然开口问道：「这么多的梅子，吃不完要怎么办呢？」  
没问杀无生是因他知晓自家师父于俗务一道很是有些不食人间烟火的意味，索性直接征询凛雪鸦了。  
「梅子可是好东西。」凛雪鸦迅速而不失优雅地接住少年掷落的黄熟果实，顺势将它们抛入竹筐：「可以腌成话梅，也能浸成梅酒。」  
「话梅啊……」卷残云想到其酸咸滋味忍不住吞起了口水。  
「梅酒吗……」杀无生也不由地若有所思。  
凛雪鸦轻咳一声，煞有其事开口：「两位既感兴趣，何不亲自动手一试？」

师徒二人在凛雪鸦的指导下开始了制梅大业。  
这对杀无生而言是非常新鲜的体验。  
在练剑之外的时间，抽空去做这种琐事。  
将梅子仔细洗净，充分晾干，看着其在日光暴晒下逐渐由嫩黄转为深褐。再将晒干梅子放进酒坛之中，加入冰糖之后再倒入米酒，最后进行密封。  
浸制梅酒比腌制话梅的工艺要来得简单，彼时杀无生已完成封坛，卷残云还在忙着配备料液浸胚。看着徒弟忙得焦头烂额的样子，他同情之余亦感些许好笑。  
凛雪鸦说四个月后梅酒便能开封，不知会是何种味道？  
杀无生内心油然生出一股期待。

***

「师尊……凛叔说的金丝荷叶长在何处？我们这样四处乱晃要找到何时？」卷残云望着看不见边际的森林咂舌。  
杀无生环视葱郁林木，目光晦涩难明。  
因着凛雪鸦要寻金丝荷叶入药，杀无生也想带卷残云实战一场，便主动揽下了这进山采药的差事。  
卷残云或许不知，但他却很清楚，金丝荷叶生长需得虎尿浇灌，总是长在虎穴周边。  
故而欲得此物，必先与虎相搏。  
届时他的徒弟将展现出何等剑术？  
杀无生拭目以待。

金丝荷叶外形极易辨认，其高一、二尺许，生长匍匐。枝如丝，丝赤色。圆叶带白绒，叶面多白细脉，背则赤。夏秋之间叶丛抽茎着花，白中缀红。卷残云双眼凝神，顺着地面寸寸搜索，终于在一处山壁附近发现金丝荷叶踪迹。  
「师尊！我找到金丝荷叶了！」少年兴奋地冲远处跟随的杀无生挥手示意，继而转身跑向草丛准备开采。

就在此时变故陡生！

一头吊睛白额虎从布满密藤的山壁间猝然窜出，向卷残云直扑而来！不想此地原先竟有座山洞，因被植物覆盖隐蔽，是以少年居然未曾发现。这头老虎显是认定自己地盘遭人侵染，非将敌人咬杀不可。  
卷残云反应极快，甫一察觉劲风袭身便迅速回手抽出背上双剑格挡。铁剑虎爪交接，瞬间擦出一阵火星。老虎虽猛，仍是不敌武者强横内力，被卷残云挥剑甩开，倒退跌倒在地。

「师尊……我们现在要怎么办？」意外现身的野兽不至令少年紧张，但明显使他惑于应对方式。  
杀无生冷然道：「杀掉便是。」  
「可是……」卷残云有些犹豫：「它不过就一畜生，无仇无怨……杀了做什么呢？」  
「你不杀它，它便杀你。」杀无生皱眉看着老虎爬起来预备再次发起攻击，略显不耐地沉声命令徒弟：「速战速决，动手！」  
「嗷——」一声咆哮，老虎再度向卷残云奔袭而去。少年举剑欲待一击终结走兽之王性命，却在视线触及虎躯时一怔。  
生死相斗，刹那寡断即可送命。  
眼看老虎爪牙就要碰上卷残云肩颈，一剑自侧破空疾射，刺穿老虎咽喉同时剑上巨力更将其直接钉刻入木。

「卷残云。」杀无生几步赶至卷残云身旁，声音隐含怒气：「逼命关头，为何失手？」  
「……师尊。」少年的神色带着几分迷惘和不忍：「这头老虎……腹中有子。」  
杀无生转头凝目看去，果见那虎肚腹隆起。  
老虎多在每年十一月至翌年二月发情交配，孕期百日左右。现今五月，此虎正是为母则强，最具攻击性的时候。  
杀无生冷笑：「所以呢？它想活，你就想死吗？」  
卷残云立时激动起来：「我当然不想死！只是……也许，会有办法，不杀它也能救下我……」  
「那你想到了吗？」杀无生打断弟子的辩解：「激战当下，只有生死，不存余地。今日若非我出手，你早已命丧虎口，如今哪能在此妄言？对上野兽尚且优柔至此，他日又怎与人相争？」  
「师尊……」卷残云看着益显疲敝：「战斗的意义，最终只余生死吗？」  
杀无生沉吟良久，方才缓缓开口。  
「战斗之义，乃由你的剑所赋予。」  
「为杀挥剑抑或为守挥剑，取决于你自身本心。」  
「生死只是战斗的结果，不是战斗的意义。」  
「然而踏入江湖，是杀是守，很多时候已非自己所能做主。」  
卷残云看着手中长剑陷入久久沉默。蓦然，他向杀无生问道：「师尊，你的剑，是为杀而挥还是为守而挥？」

杀无生没有回答他的问题。

***

追逐剑道至极之人，怎有可能不是为杀挥剑？  
以身殉剑，毋论生死，只求一窥剑道真意。

深夜，杀无生辗转难眠，披衣起身在道场中信步行走。  
路过中庭，悬挂在大厅内的凤啼双声忽然发出阵阵凄厉鸣泣。  
白日久违的浴血一战令它苏醒过来。  
名剑封鞘藏匣，不得饮血厮杀，最是英雄寂寞。

那夜杀无生在中庭站了很久。  
直到剑鸣止息他才离去。

回到房间，杀无生摊开手掌。  
尽是道道刺目血痕。

***

八月十五，圆月悬空。  
杀无生和凛雪鸦、卷残云齐聚院中赏月。

拍开封泥，打开布盖，梅酒的清淡香气即自坛内飘散逸出。  
「好香……」卷残云抽了抽鼻子：「不知尝起来是什么味道。」  
杀无生看了眼凛雪鸦。  
银发男子含笑颔首：「气味不错，值得期待。」  
杀无生将琥珀色酒液倒入白瓷杯中，三人举杯一碰，同时开饮。  
「甜甜的……有点酸。」卷残云第一个给出评价：「挺好喝的。」  
凛雪鸦噗嗤一笑：「阿卷还不到能体会酒好处的年纪啊……」  
少年不服气地想要张口反驳，却被自家师父横了一眼：「别插嘴，小鬼。」只得憋屈闭嘴。  
「口感饱满，余味馥郁……」凛雪鸦把玩着手中酒杯：「看来无生哪天若不再开道场，也能转行开间酒馆，想必绝对客似云来。」  
杀无生佯装饮酒拿起杯子挡住微勾唇角：「这酒也没你说得那样好……」  
不料卷残云年轻人眼尖，一下看破了杀无生的掩饰：「师尊你在偷笑！」  
杀无生冷脸讹斥：「多嘴！」  
少年委屈嘟囔：「我觉得师尊你在针对我……」  
唯有凛雪鸦在旁笑得开怀：「哈哈哈哈……」

酒过半巡，卷残云宣称自己不胜酒力，先行退席去了，临走前郑重其事地朝凛杀二人行了拜别之礼。  
少年一走，整个庭院倏然安静下来，杀无生和凛雪鸦在月下对坐共饮，似又回到过去那段一同旅行的时光。  
两个人，一壶酒，半夜倾谈。  
许是月色过于柔和，许是梅酒过于甜美，许是……随便其他什么缘由，杀无生觉得自己醉了，醉得一塌糊涂。  
朦胧视线之中，他跟凛雪鸦嘴唇的距离逐渐缩短，终至重合。

一场情事是怎么发生的？似乎自然而然就开始了。  
待杀无生回过神来，他已躺在石桌上望着头顶明月。身上衣物虽未除去，却也扯得不成样子，被微凉的酒液一浸更是紧贴肌肤，有种说不出的粘腻感觉。  
凛雪鸦低头舔舐着他沾染了梅酒的胸口，动作轻柔一如鸟羽浅拂。然在层层衣料堆叠掩盖之中，两人仅解开裤头就连接在一起的下体摩擦却是分外激烈，杀无生能感觉到对方借着酒水润滑在自己体内进出得越发自如。  
「嗯……」酥麻痛爽的快感交织纠缠，杀无生不由发出低声呻吟。  
沐浴在银色月华中，他不觉脱口喊出许久未曾叫过的那个称呼：「掠……」  
回应杀无生的是对方在自己后穴内骤然加重的带有惩罚性质的攻势。  
脚踝被猛地拉紧，大腿和臀部被迫抬起更加靠近男人股间，甬道不得不夹得愈紧吞得愈多。  
杀无生绷紧脖子发出几近脆弱的悲鸣：「呜……」  
他费力地将双手移到桌沿张开十指紧抠那处，免得被凛雪鸦撞飞出去。  
也是杀无生醉迷糊了，不然以男人恨不得把他镶进怀里的拥抱力度，怎会作出这种离谱判断。  
凛雪鸦俯身附在杀无生耳畔喘息：「……错了，无生，要想清楚你该叫我什么。」  
是了，他已经很久没称凛雪鸦为掠风窃尘，现在也并非旅行那时。  
就连他亦不再是「修罗剑鬼」，而是「鸣凤决杀」。  
「凛……」杀无生含糊吐出一声，音调已然仿佛叹息。  
可是男人的进攻仍旧凶猛，而且加倍强势。  
眼前倏忽模糊，杀无生颤抖着攀上情欲巅峰，随即感到体内涌入一波湿热浪潮。  
失去意识前，他的耳边隐约传来凤啼双声的悲凉剑鸣。

***

卷残云离开了道场。

中秋次日，年届十六的少年留下了一封书信和一年束脩。  
他是独自一人趁着天色未亮于清晨时低调离去。  
前夜那个拜别之礼，想来就是他的告别了。

道场又陆陆续续来了几个拜师的年轻人。  
江湖也断断续续传出外号「寒赫」，使用双剑的新秀剑客的侠义事迹。  
杀无生继续认真教导新进徒弟。  
凛雪鸦一直陪在他的身边。

「寒赫」如同一颗划过夜空的流星，很快就消失在浩如烟海的江湖传说中。  
据说他牺牲在了由一位护印师发动的讨伐「森罗枯骨」蔑天骸的战役里。

杀无生收到了卷残云托人送来的包裹。  
送信之人是一名气质粗犷的男子，腰上配着一柄朴素木剑。  
包裹内里装了一束金丝荷叶，因路途漫长辗转而失水枯干。  
卷残云在信中提到，他入赘了丹氏护印师家族，此生恐无机会再出圣地，只愿师尊和凛叔珍重安好。

曾经飞扬跳脱，因为不甘埋没才能而想扬名江湖。  
如今沉稳安定，因为甘心守护所爱而愿埋名江湖。

卷残云已找到了属于他的剑道。

***

铁笛仙去世的消息震动了整个武林。  
消息一时传遍天下，也传到了杀无生的道场。

剑圣离世的情景被武林人士口口相传。  
老者正坐在夕阳笼罩下的道场中央，面前摆着徒余空壳的神诲魔械——「噬劍·裂天痕」。  
他就像在闭目沉思，冥想剑道真理。  
与平时行为全然无异。  
当门下弟子察觉剑圣仙逝时，已是次日黄昏。

无人知晓「永世剑圣」在生命终途是否已透彻剑道。  
只能看见铁笛仙最后的表情极度安详。

***

笛声……？  
杀无生努力睁开双眼。  
凛雪鸦手里握着一支红色笛子，坐在廊下轻轻吹奏。  
发觉杀无生醒来，他回头望向对方。  
杀无生看着他染上岁月痕迹的容颜，不觉一番失神。  
廿载岁月流水过，记忆亦似水无痕。  
犹如春梦一场。  
他只见凛雪鸦口唇翕张。  
「你恨我吗，无生？」

他怎么可能恨这个人。  
他只恨背弃所择剑道的自己。

杀，无生。守，亦然无生。  
他到这时方才恍然明白，原来自己此生，早注定是剑道俘虏，必要为穷其技而躁动，为通其理而疯狂。  
自幼时初次以手握住剑柄始，所有事情就已再无转圜。

剑道与凛雪鸦，两者皆为他之执念。  
铁笛仙曾告诉过他，剑之极致，无欲则刚。  
无执则无欲。  
但若不带欲望挥剑，何能体会其中剑意？  
剑由心发，无欲则无意。  
如此，一生等同未曾活过。

终此一生，痴狂如他绝不可能放下执念。  
无论是剑道，还是凛雪鸦。

可叹他用了一生才明白这个事实。  
而凛雪鸦只花了三年就看透他的一生。

三年……！

鼻尖隐隐飘动着一缕幻惑香的味道。

***

耳旁响起蔑天骸低沉的声音。  
「明知这场胜负结果，为何还要挑战？」  
「我的剑道是为探求必然，虽知必死无疑，不和你过招我心有不甘。」  
杀无生忍耐着致命伤口所带来的剧痛，力求平稳说出答案。

「噗嘶——」  
胜者无言拔出败者胸间利剑。

透过飞溅血雨，杀无生侧头看向凛雪鸦。  
他无法从那张冷静的脸庞上看出任何多余情绪。  
正如他难以明瞭中剑瞬间鼻端传来的淡薄幽香有何深意。  
是出于掠风窃尘的莫名慈悲而在最后赠他死前迷幻一梦吗？

然而幻梦之所以美，正是因他不具备实现的可能。  
不过是虚是实此刻均已于他无妨。

「凛雪鸦……我先行一步，下次你在黄泉路上绝对再躲不开我……」  
杀无生竭尽全力缓慢举步走到凛雪鸦身畔。  
「我在那边等着你……」  
他凝视着银发男子逐字说道。

此身已殉剑道，此魂犹待故人。  
一生执念，纵死不解。  
刻骨，入心，镌魂。

「……好，到时见。」

耗尽全部心神等到凛雪鸦的承诺，杀无生终于无以为继。  
阖上双眼，他在无尽黑暗中坠向地面。  
意识渐远间，似有一双坚实手臂接住自己。

凛雪鸦……

思绪戛然而止。  
终刻一念。  
依旧毕生所执。

无执则无生。

—完—


End file.
